To Get Kiba's Attention
by lovelykoi06
Summary: It's Sakura's birthday and Kiba's not paying her enough attention. Well, let's see how long that lasts.


**Hey here's just a little oneshot that I felt to write tonight. I can't promise how well written it is, I just felt like writing it and putting it out there. So read and hopefully enjoy guys ;D**

**Warnings: uh, some swearing. Kinda mature concepts ya know.**

**I don't own Naruto or Black Veil Brides... God what'd I do to Andy if I owned them XD**

Today sucked. Everything Kiba had planned for today completely blew up in his face. It was his girlfriend's birthday, and he had planned on surprising her by taking her to the Black Veil Brides concert that was going to be in the next town over. He had bought the tickets months in advance, and had been anticipating taking her for weeks now. It was a good thing he never told her their true intentions for the night, because once they had gotten ready and gotten in the car, lady luck decided to show up.

To Kiba's dismay, the transmission in his blue Chevy Impala blew, ruining hes night's plans. Of course his wonderful girlfriend, Sakura Haruno, had been completely okay with it. Even though he was pissed out of his mind, she just kept insisting that it was perfectly fine for them to stay in on her eighteenth birthday. So, cursing his luck the whole way, Kiba reluctantly agreed and followed his girlfriend back into their apartment.

"You know, Kiba, it's fine. Really it is.", Sakura was saying to her boyfriend for the thousandth time that evening. So what if they were staying in on her birthday? Honestly, Sakura couldn't think of anything better than spending time with her boyfriend. Between both of them being in college and working, they barely had time for each other anymore.

"I know babe.", Kiba sighed as he drew his girlfriend's body closer to his as they sat on the couch. They were in their living room watching a comedy movie, Arthur, that Sakura had bought a couple of days ago. While she was laughing at all the appropriate moments, he couldn't get his mind on the movie. It was his damned car's fault that the night had been ruined!

Sakura rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's attitude. He was acting like such a big baby over the fact that they had to be in for the night. What's worse, is that because of it he was barely paying her any attention! Well you know what? It was her birthday, and she was going to make sure that she was the center of attention!

With that thought in mind, an idea flowed through her mind. Smiling wickedly, she looked over to Kiba. He had his arm wrapped firmly around her waste and was staring blankly at the tv screen. Yeah, this would not do. She'd make sure she had fun tonight.

That was when Kiba was broken from aimlessly staring at the tv, disturbed from his thoughts when he felt the soft hands of his girlfriend as she pried his arm off of her.

"He he, sorry.", she said sheepishly as she stood up from the couch."I'm just going to go put something more comfortable on."

His eyes swept over her body when she said this. Too bad, he thought wistfully, she looks damn good in that outfit.

"Okay.", he responded. His disappointment was only emphasized by the sway of her hips as she walked away from him to their bedroom.

XD...XD...XD

Walking into the room that she shared with Kiba, she sifted through her mind over the type of nightwear she owned. What could she wear that looked sexy, but also made it look like she did it unconsciously? That really shouldn't be too hard, she didn't own anything you could deem as sexy. Things weren't really at that stage yet. They had only been actually living together for a month and were still getting used to each other on a whole new level. Hopefully tonight would pave the way for new things to come.

After going through her things for a minute, she finally decided simple and comfortable was the way to go. The fact that she only wore a pair of pink panties to cover her lower half, or that she wore a tight white tanktop never crossed her mind. Oh no, not at all. At least, that's what she would let Kiba believe. What was even better she thought as she threw her head up into a ponytail, was that you could clearly see her nipples and the outline of her breasts through the thin material of the tanktop. Yep, she thought smugly as she exited their room, he's definitively going to pay attention to me now.

When Sakura finally emerged from within their room, Kiba's mouth shot open upon seeing what she was wearing. Her breasts were unrestricted, and the top she wore did nothing to hid them. He mentally groaned at the dusty pink nipples that peeked ever so innocently through the material. His line of vision slid down to the flare of her hips, and his eyes shot open when he realized she wasn't wearing any pants. All that was covering the smooth skin of her woman hood were a pair of pink panties that flashed from beneath the tanktop.

Though Sakura kept her face smiling and innocent, on the inside she was gloating victoriously. She had gotten an even better reaction out of him than she had anticipated. She elegantly made her way back to her spot next to Kiba, trying not to laugh as he didn't next to him, being careful to press her self more flush against him than necessary. The fact that he stiffened when she did this made her smile.

So, operation seduce Kiba Inuzuka goes underway. She looked over to him, noticing that it seemed like he was purposely not looking at her. Well, that would just not do. She may have gotten his attention, but she hadn't gotten him to actually put all the focus on her. Well, guess she'll just have to step this up a bit then. Reaching over, she laid her head down on his chest and began to slowly rub her hand against his chest. She loved how his breath hitched once she began to do this. She also loved how every time her hand ventured to just below his navel, his abdomen muscles would twitch beneath her palms.

What the hell is she doing? Kiba was yelling frantically in his mind as she continuously stroked her hand up and down his chest, and would occasionally dip just a little to low for comfort. First she had to go and be virtually naked, then she found it necessary to rake those delicious hands across his body? He immediately found himself imagining things going farther than they ever had before, and trying to snap himself out of it the whole time. It would work, for all of two seconds until her dainty little hand would dip back down ever so close to a very dangerous place.

"Sakura, you need to stop.", Kiba said in a low husky tone. Sakura looked up into his dark brown eyes, relishing in the intense stare that he was giving her.

"What if I don't want to?", she whispered back to him, now caught up in the feel of his body next to hers. The heat he was giving off caused jolts of electricity to surge through her body, and suddenly she realized how dangerous the game was that she had naively started.

"You don't want to?", Kiba asked her with curious eyes. Were they on the same page here, because he sure hoped that they were. He was a guy, so of course he had been thinking about Sakura like that, and for a while now. Was she ready?

"No.", was all she said in response before she quickly leaned into his lips for a kiss. With that Kiba lost any sense of right or wrong, that's all it really took for him. Sakura was like a drug to him, and once exposed he was irreversibly addicted. The feel of her soft lips caressing his, and her hands as they caressed his shoulders and chest was absolutely amazing. Her scent was divine, a mixture of fresh air and flowers that always reminded him of spring. Tonight though it was a little different, it was heavier and more intoxicating. Kiba's body flooded with heat once he realized what was different. His Sakura was aroused.

Sakura was in absolute heaven. Kiba's strong arms were wrapped possessively around her body, and she was in pure bliss over the feel of his larger, harder body beneath hers. She was a little nervous too, because she new tonight was the night. Tonight she was going to lose her virginity to Kiba. The sudden feel of another warm and hard part of his body pressed intimately on her own heat was enough to tell her that.

"God, Sakura, I love you.", Kiba whispered heatedly into her ear as he leaned down to place bites along her jaw line and neck.

"I love you too Kiba.", she moaned back happily. Finally, she was getting the much needed attention she wanted from her boyfriend.

**So there you have it. If you liked it or if you didn't like it, let me know. I love any and all feed back! Review people!**


End file.
